A birthday celebration
by MusicalTB2
Summary: The events of Virgil's birthday set after the episode 'Breakdown', this is how I think they celebrated. I do not own the Thunderbirds, only models


_**Author's note: I was meant to upload this on the 15th a couple days ago, but it needed lots of work :)**_

"At least there's cake, crumbs. They ate it all?" Virgil sighed dismayed at the state of the once birthday feast and sat down on the sofa cupping his chin in his hands, Kayo looked down from the balcony and chewed on her lip uncomfortably as she heard a small sob, damn, they had really hurt Virgil's feelings, how was this going to be let go?

Without a sound she went round the back of the balcony and escaped to the bedrooms where the others were gathered for the surprise, Kayo shook her head at them as they walked towards her.

"We can't do it now, he's really upset."

"It's just a cake," Gordon scoffed, "We'll buy him a new one."

"I think it's more than just the cake situation," She turned to Scott and John's hologram that Alan was holding from the projector, "He was crying."

Scott frowned, "Let me handle this, I probably know what's wrong."

"Is it our fault from sending him away instead of just wishing him a happy birthday this morning?" Alan asked in a sad voice.

"No, the plan was always a surprise, just Virgil took too long. This is something else I think." Scott smiled in reassurance, "Wait here guys, I'll talk to him."

Kayo watched Scott head down the hall and turn the corridor into the lounge, "Where should we wait?"

Gordon shrugged, "Bedroom balconies? We can see into the lounge from there."

Kayo nodded, "Seems best."

Max rolled over to Virgil's side and offered him a tissue with a beep, Virgil smiled tearfully and rubbed his eyes, "Thanks Max."

Scott entered the room guiltily, "Hey brother."

Virgil's eyes flashed and he wiped his tears away, "Piss off. I don't even know how you can show your face."

Scott winced slightly, "Virg we're sorry."

"Oh because you missed your own brother's birthday? Clearly didn't mean much to you. Even had the party without me."

"We were planning a surprise for you but you took too long on the rescue. You can't just be mad at us?" Scott sat down on the table opposite him.

"Believe me I could be, but you're right, it's not just you guys. Scott, this was my first birthday without dad here, my 21st without mum and now you guys went to bed before I came home, after this morning hiding the fact you knew all along. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

Scott froze at the mention of their dad, how could they have been so selfish? "Dad."

"Yeah, dad, I come home to no father and no brothers wishing me a happy birthday," He paused to wipe his forming tears away on his sleeve, "I thought you cared."

"I am so sorry Virgil, I really am," Scott looked at his brother sorrowfully, "It was meant to be in fun."

"Well it wasn't, sorry. You should've been more considerate."

Scott sighed and looked down at his feet, "Do you want to be alone?"

Virgil coughed a surprised laugh, "Really? What's happened to you Scott? I've been alone all day wondering if you guys actually care about me and you ask if I want to be alone now."

"What the hell do you expect me to ask?" Scott stood up angrily, "You're giving me all this guilt and grief, giving me the impression that you want time for yourself," A beep on his watch noted him of the hour, "Well it's still your birthday for another two hours, do you want to do anything?"

Gordon looked down at the roof from the balcony, "Can we go down? They're only chatting."

Kayo nodded, "Yeah I don't see the harm in doing that."

Alan looked up at the sky and saw the elevator coming down past the lounge, "Looks like John wants to wish Virgil a happy birthday in person."

Gordon stretched and headed inside, "Let's go guys."

Virgil shrugged, "Two hours huh?"

"I could get us some beers?"

"Sounds good to me."

Scott walked over to the steps nearest their dad's desk and took a card out of his pocket, the others came into the room and he paused by the piano, an idea popped into his head. He sat down on the stool and spread the chord of "Happy Birthday" across the keys before nodding to his brothers and Kayo, John came running into the room as he heard the piano chords being replayed, he skidded next to the piano stool and began to sing with the group.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." Scott glanced down at the keys momentarily, "Happy birthday dear Virgil, happy birthday to you." He released the pedal as the others stopped singing.

Virgil looked at his family with a small smile and Kayo hopped down the steps to hug him, he wrapped his arms around her with a grin, "Thanks Kayo."

"I got you more than the hug, have you not opened any presents yet?"

Virgil shook his head, "Didn't feel like it."

Scott turned to face the main space in the room on the stool, "Why not open them now?"

John smiled at Scott, "Yeah and open the big one first."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "The big one?"

Alan picked it up with a bit of difficulty in weight, Gordon helped him out, "Yeah this one."

Virgil took the yellow box from Alan and set it down on the floor to pull the ribbon off, "Better not be an animal in here," He joked and tore the paper off revealing a black box.

Gordon smiled at Alan, "It's not one of those layered boxes don't worry."

Virgil lifted the lid off and smiled, "Oh cool, Dad's old guitar amp, but why?"

"Grandma said he didn't use it anymore and it's a prized memory," Scott smiled and he heard John sigh next to him, "We'll get him back John."

"Is this from all of you?" Virgil smiled as he looked up at the group.

"I guess you could say that," Scott shrugged as he crossed his arms.

"Thank you, this really means a lot."

"Open mine Virgie, it's the purple one," Alan grinned as he sat down on the sofa.

"Only if you promise to never call me Virgie again."

"I don't make promises, just open it."

Virgil rolled his eyes as he leant over the chair to get the present, "You're as bad as Gordon."

"Hey! I'm standing right here."

"I know you are, hence why I said it," Virgil looked at the label, " _To Virg, love your favourite brother, Alan_. Nice touch little brother."

Alan waved his hand, "Don't make me blush."

Virgil opened the box and pulled out a new pair of headphones, "Alan, these are great, thanks."

"I knew that your old ones were, well, getting too old shall we say."

"They really are cool," Virgil got up and went over to give Alan a hug, he felt his youngest brother nestle into his neck and smiled.

Kayo picked up a small box with a signature exotic flower from the family's garden stuck on the front and smiled as Virgil turned to her, "It's not much."

Virgil smiled back at her and took the flower off gently before sticking it into her hair, he opened the box and pulled out a leather bracelet, a tiny silver grand piano was sewn into it, "Awwh Kayo, where did you get this?"

"Your favourite music shop on the mainland, I went there on the way back from a mission the other week, it was one of the things which stood out to me."

Virgil kissed her cheek, "Thanks sis, it's beautiful."

Kayo smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Scott left the piano and came down into the ring picking up a box wrapped in blue paper, "This kinda goes with Kayo's present. You can hate it if you want. And here's your card."

"Thanks Scott," Virgil smiled as he opened it.

"It's not much."

"I can't hate it if it's a present, you've put effort and time in," Virgil took the box off Scott and sat down to open it, he smirked as he looked at the collection of musical items, "I'm loving these."

"We're famous in a music shop too?"

John leant over Virgil's shoulder, "Our birds are on guitar picks."

Alan's eyes lit up, "Oh please Virgil you have to let me have the Thunderbird 3 one to play my guitar with. Please?"

Virgil laughed, "We'll see, maybe I'll want one for each of my guitars or something. After all, they're mine. Scott what is this?"

Scott shrugged, "I thought you'd be able to tell me, it was with the piano stuff."

Virgil picked up the object which was decorated with piano keys, "I think this is a tuning key, but I could be wrong."

"Well whatever it is, it's just in the box of stuff," Scott laughed, "I just looked for things you'd like instead of one main thing."

Virgil smirked as he picked up a bundle of piano books from films and composers, "You went all out didn't you Scott?"

"Absolutely, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't do that?"

Virgil hugged Scott with a smile, "Thank you."

"No problem brother," Scott smiled back as he squeezed Virgil's shoulder.

Gordon cleared his throat, "And now the piece de moment, mine."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Something is going to jump out at me."

"Might've done earlier."

Kayo shot a look at him, "Have you killed it?"

"What!? Of course not, you'll see."

Virgil looked at the box in his hands, "What have you done Gordon?"

"Just open the box bro."

John and Scott spoke quietly together as the package was opened and Kayo looked worried.

Virgil's facial expression turned sour, "Gordon, this is disgusting. Why is there a box of dead mice in here and a small cave accessory?"

Gordon smirked, "Follow me, to your room."

Virgil followed and the others decided to go along too, Gordon led the way happily and pushed Virgil's door open, inside on one of the shelves was a large tank and coiled up inside was a little snake.

"Ta da! What do you think? I know you love them," Gordon grinned as Virgil looked at the tank.

"Wow Gordon, how much was she?"

"Can't tell you, it's a birthday present. I've been told she has had a previous name at the shop but she can be called whatever you want."

Virgil put the mice and cave down and opened the tank to handle her, he smiled as the snake coiled herself around his hand, "Awwh, I think I'll call her Luna, the dark patches are gorgeous."

Kayo joined Virgil and stroked the snake's head, "She's really cute, nice one Gordon. When did you buy her?"

"Last week, on one of the weekly shopping trips."

John laughed, "You did shopping?"

"Yeah, sometimes we have to make sacrifices and get the groceries."

Virgil chuckled and watched as Luna slithered under his sleeve, "Hey come on, outta there."

"Can I hold her Virgil? I've always wanted to hold a snake," Kayo smiled at him, "Please?"

"Of course you can, here," Virgil handed the white snake over to his sister then noticed Scott standing further away from the group, "What's the matter bro?"

Scott scratched the back of his head, "Nothing, I'm good."

"Scott. Are you, afraid of snakes?" Gordon grinned and Scott cursed himself inside.

"No, but I've never been a huge fan of them. They're always known for poison and stuff, not really my thing. I prefer something with fur."

Virgil stroked Luna's head, "I'm sure she's been de-poisoned, right Gordon?"

"Oh absolutely, I asked in the shop. He said he didn't sell any snakes unless they were safe to be in a home. She can't hurt anything with poison, however, give her a live mouse and she can squeeze it to death."

Scott shuddered, "That's the stuff I'm not too comfortable with."

"You won't be the one feeding her though Scott," Kayo gave the snake back to Virgil who decided it was time for his new friend to go to bed.

"Should I leave her a mouse to snack on tonight?"

Gordon nodded his head towards Virgil's bed, "Instructions are there."

"Thanks."

"Come on Virgil, you still have presents to open," Alan smiled, "You haven't opened John's."

"No I haven't, nor have I opened Grandma's. Should we wake her?"

"She was asleep before John even made the last call to say you were heading back, best to let her sleep and thank her in the morning," Scott walked out with Kayo and Virgil.

"It's not the morning anymore, officially it's not your birthday now Virg," Kayo smiled apologetically.

Virgil shrugged, "Business got in the way, and no-one can help that. We can spend today celebrating it too."

"Urgh, on a Monday," Gordon made a face as they rounded the corner to the stairs leading down to the lounge.

"How can you hate Monday's when we don't do anything but wait for a call?" John asked frowning slightly.

"Monday's still feel like Mondays."

The group entered the lounge and John picked up a red box with a purple ribbon, he gave it to Virgil with a smile, "Here you are bro, happy birthday."

Virgil gave John a hug then took the present, "Thanks John," He unwrapped it delicately as he heard a tiny rattle from inside, he opened the tissue paper and the contents glittered in his eyes, "Awh John, where did you get this?"

"I made it myself from the crystals from the caves on the south side of the island."

Virgil held the tiny crystal piano in the palm of his hand, "I want to put it on the piano but it's too delicate, hmm," He looked around then his eyes fell on the shelf opposite the piano, "Yeah, it could go there. So it catches the sun."

"Johnny that's amazing."

"What have I told you about calling me Johnny Gordon, but thank you. Took me ages."

Virgil stood back from the shelf and smirked at the little piano facing the big one, "There. Fits right in."

"It's beautiful John, well done," Kayo hugged his shoulder and John smiled slightly.

"Thank you. So who's present is next?

Virgil looked around, "That's all of you, it's only Grandma and Brains."

"You should definitely wait for Grandma, but where is Brains? He didn't go to bed," Gordon leant back against the cushions.

Just then, as if he had heard his name from down below the house, Brains walked into the lounge holding a present, "Oh good, I thought I had missed you. Sorry it's late Virgil, I wanted it to be perfect."

Virgil smiled, "Thank you Brains," He opened the box and grinned, "Wicked, a new input setting for Thunderbird 2."

"You plug it in and it boosts the engine more, means you'll be able to go faster around tricky terrain."

"That's brilliant, thanks so much. Wow, all these presents have been amazing, I couldn't ask for better."

Gordon began to sing and Kayo cringed slightly, "For he's a jolly good fellow for he's a jolly good fellow for he's a jolly good fellow!"

"But that was yesterday," Virgil sang for him.

"I do not care," Gordon finished the song with jazz hands.

"So guys, did you buy a spare cake?"

Scott looked at the group nervously, "Ummm no, but I'm sure grandma will make something."

Virgil pouted. "I knew it would get worse. Oh well, rock cake it is."

Kayo giggled, "There are still snacks in the kitchen for when we were going to need them for the remainder of the party, they're in the fridge."

Scott looked at his watch, "I know it's Virgil's night but we should get some sleep at some point, come on, bed."

Alan sighed, "Alright. Goodnight Virgil, hope you like my headphones."

Virgil hugged him, "You know I do."

Gordon looked up at Virgil from his short build, "Don't forget to read about Luna, she was a pretty price."

Virgil ruffled Gordon's hair, "I'll look after her, thanks little brother."

Kayo smiled and found herself in a tight hug against the chequered shirt, she heard Virgil sigh happily in the hug and grinned, "Hope you had a good evening, sorry we ate the cake."

Virgil kissed her cheek, "At the end of the day it's a cake, not as important as family or a life."

Kayo nodded, "Yeah that's the truth, see you later."

John smiled at Scott, "Go ahead Scott, I need to talk to Virgil about the mission."

"I'll stay too then."

"I kinda want to talk about it alone Scott. You're welcome to stay but go to the piano or something."

Scott, too surprised to answer John back, walked solemnly over to the piano and sat down on the stool turning to face the keys slowly.

"Are you ok Virgil, after that rescue? It was pretty tough?"

"Yeah it was, but seeing that little girl's face when her dad said he'd read to her was too lovely, we saved more than one life, we saved a family. That's what matters today."

"You scared me too many times. When you said you were hanging in there, you actually were weren't you?"

Virgil nodded, "Yes I was, I had to haul myself up with the jaws."

The piano music jarred, "What do you mean you were hanging?"

"This ice shelf collapsed as I was running over it after the professor, I got myself up Scott I'm fine."

Scott's eyes didn't un-widen, "John you should've called us."

John rolled his eyes, "He was fine Scott, plus you guys were busy."

"We were waiting for Virgil, you could've told us what was going on."

"Stop it guys. I'm fine and Doctor Peck got the plutensis to his daughter, they're both safe."

"Besides I told you what was going to happen to the ice shelf and you seemed pretty calm about that," John continued as he looked up at the piano.

Virgil laid a hand on John's shoulder, "Enough John, I'm home ok?"

John closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Virgil, you're right. Enough."

"Well, I'm still not convinced by this."

"For crying out loud Scott, I said enough and that stands. Now shut up," Virgil glared at his eldest brother who bit his lip and sat down on the stool again, "The pod was great for that rescue, will definitely be using that one again."

John smiled, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks again for the present John, it's amazing, I can't believe the amount of detail, everything."

"I copied your piano basically, started with the main shape and lid before working my way down to the pedals, the legs were hard though."

Virgil nodded, "I think you've got it spot on."

Suddenly Scott leapt up, "Oh my god, I forgot I have something extra for you."

Virgil laughed, "That exciting is it?"

"Don't be mean. Urg where is it? All the presents were in here."

"Want some help looking?" John and Virgil exchanged glances as their older brother looked around the floor.

"Yeah please, John I'm looking for a small orange box."

"Need me?" Virgil asked.

"Nope, it's not fair for the birthday boy to look for his own present."

"I'll just sit out of the way then," Virgil smiled and sat down on the sofa, he felt something hard against his back and reached behind him, "Um Scott?"

"What?" Scott answered from the floor.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Virgil held the orange box in his hand with a smirk.

Scott smiled in relief, "Yes, thank you. It's just something I thought you'd like."

Virgil unwrapped the present and smiled, "Just a little something? This is a digital camera."

"Check the first few pictures," Scott smiled at John.

Virgil went to play back and scrolled through, his family had taken a few group shots of the birthday party and of the day before. Then he paused on a photo of a girl with dark hair gazing into the lens holding a card, he could just make out the words, "I'm coming to see you."

"What do you think?"

"Cathy, did she buy me this?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Scott smiled slightly.

"Virg?" A voice sounded from behind him and he turned to see his girlfriend.

"Cat!" He leapt over the sofa and scooped her into his arms kissing her passionately.

John smiled at Scott, "Shall we leave them to it?"

Virgil placed her down again with a kiss and smiled, "How did you get here?"

"Flew of course, I got my pilot license. Scott told me the idea and I thought it was easy enough to get the camera sorted."

Virgil grinned at Scott, "Thank you Scott, this is the greatest thing you've ever done for me."

"I'm sure I've done more, like saved your life but I'll take that."

Virgil held Cathy close with a smile, "This has made everything so much better."

John smiled, "Welcome to Tracy Island again Cathy."

"Thanks John. Have you had the party yet?"

"They did, yesterday. Whilst I was out on a mission."

"That's alright, I got a heads up from your Grandma and I've bought another cake. Where can I put it?"

Scott burst out laughing at Virgil's grin which spread across his entire face, "In the kitchen Cathy, you're Virgil's life saviour."

"Aren't I always. I'll go down now."

"Come on John, let's get some sleep. I'm sure these two will want some privacy."

John nodded, "See you later you two."

Virgil followed Cathy down to the kitchen, "See ya."

The two found themselves alone and Cathy showed Virgil the chocolate cake, she smiled as he hugged her.

"It looks amazing."

"Should taste so too, I got it from that expensive bakery on the mainland. It's so good to see you."

"You should visit more often, you know I want you to come more."

"I can't Virgie, I have a full time job. You know what the GDF is like? I had to beg them to come out here for the day."

Virgil's face fell, "Only the day?"

"I have to go back on Tuesday at some point."

Virgil put the cake into the fridge and they headed upstairs after Cathy had got a drink, "Well at least you're here for all of today and night."

"Yeah, I told you I did beg," She laughed.

Virgil went over to the piano, "I've been working on something for you."

"You say that every time I come over to visit," Cathy went over and leant against the piano dreamily.

"But it's true, I have done."

"Awwh you lie so well."

Virgil stuck his tongue out at her as he pressed the soft pedal down to quieten down the piano, "Well it is for you so there." Cathy moved round to the stool and wrapped her arms around Virgil's shoulders as he played, she felt him lean back against her and smiled.

"How's the job going with the GDF anyway?" Virgil asked bringing the melody down an octave as he moved down the stool.

Cathy moved round to sit next to him, "A little stressful, we're constantly tracking The Hood but he's too quick. But this shouldn't be about me, it's your birthday."

"I haven't done anything for it yet. Missed out on bagels, they had the party without me and ate my cake."

Cathy laughed and sat with him quietly, she rested her head against his shoulder, "It'll be even better when we have a second party."

"I can't wait for later."

"Should we get some sleep now then?"

"Sounds good to me," Virgil released the pedal and scooped her into his arms, they left the lounge and Virgil carried Cathy to his bed with a quiet chuckle, he lay her down then went to close the door before undoing his shirt and removing the white t-shirt from underneath revealing his tight six pack and toned muscles, Cathy rolled onto her back as she laughed.

"Who do you think you are, some sort of underwear model?"

"I'm sure I'd do well as one."

They smiled at each other in the bed and Virgil kissed her nose before lying back and stroking her hair as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"I'm so glad you came."

"Thanks to Scott and the GDF, I'm just glad I'm here with you, I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too," Virgil kissed her and rubbed her foot with his under the duvet.

"21 years old, bet that feels bad?" Cathy smirked.

"Alright don't rub it in, just cos you're still 20."

"I'm just asking."

Virgil laughed, "We'll discuss it more in the morning. Sleep now."

"But."

Virgil stroked her hair, "Come on."

"No don't start the soft talking on me."

Virgil began to whisper sing into her ear and smiled when she began to wriggle, "You can't resist."

Cathy tried to fight her eyelids but soon she was asleep on Virgil's chest and he closed his eyes joining her in sleep.

The next morning everyone was up early as they began to set up a party scene again for Virgil, Grandma made them all pancakes with some help from Max and she presented Virgil with her gift to which he smiled at.

"Awwh thanks Grandma, I love them," Virgil smiled as he held the books in his hands.

Grandma Tracy smirked, "I couldn't beat the compass so I just saw these and thought they might come in useful."

Virgil smiled, "I really do like them Grandma, thank you."

"So is this party today or what?" Gordon said cheerfully hitting play on the CD player.

Scott rolled his eyes as he turned the volume down slightly, "We'll do the feast first."

Cathy smiled and got the cake out of the fridge, "We'll be needing this then."

Gordon's eyes widened, "I'm having first slice."

"You do and you're going to wish you never been born," Virgil threatened as his brother watched the cake being put onto the table, Gordon simply laughed back and continued to eat his pancakes.

"You'll get the first slice Virgil, it's just Gordon doesn't know how to be nice," Scott ruffled the blonde's hair roughly, Gordon growled and the two began to play fight, grandma frowned and Kayo grinned as she stepped in to break the fight, easing them off each other as if they weighed nothing.

"Not in the kitchen boys, save it for the training floor."

"I'm gonna get you for that Scott, look what you've done to my fringe," Gordon complained as he tried spiking it up again.

"You threaten better than you can act."

Gordon grimaced slightly, "You wait."

Scott checked his watch, "Recon we should get this party underway?"

"Absoluetely," Grandma smiled and stood up from the table, "One food item each to take upstairs, except Virgil."

Virgil grinned and wrapped an arm around Cathy's shoulders before following the others up the stairs to the lounge, to start the birthday celebation.


End file.
